


春天不是读书天

by TeacherMa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeacherMa/pseuds/TeacherMa
Summary: 春天不是读书天梅林证明这话完全没错——德拉科·马尔福
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 年下 年龄差 大姐姐文学  
> 为了肉而肉  
> 不必说我ooc 不接受  
> 如果HP在po18连载  
> 你我皆大欢喜

如果要问，德拉科对霍格沃兹的哪里最为熟悉，他觉得自己的回答里面，可以有图书馆这个选项。

为什么

因为知识就是力量，这条真理在麻瓜世界和魔法世界通用

毋庸置疑

但是，德拉科自认为，有部分知识，他应该无师自通，比如说

《他不需她不要》  
《恋爱的力量：男性自慰指南》  
《一个青春期的男巫师该如何恋爱》  
《你女朋友喜爱的10种姿势》  
《近代两性关系研究》  
《变形术——角色扮演指南》  
《梅林的春梦解梦大全》  
《青春期的两性关系研究——别对你的欲望说不》  
《魔法界中世纪的情欲，权力与伦理》  
……

六年级春季学期刚刚开始没几天，德拉科就从自己的好友那里，听到了一个匪夷所思的消息。不，更准确的说，是一个八卦

起初，德拉科对于这些并没有任何的兴趣，他几乎不对任何有关于他的八卦感兴趣，但这并不代表他周围的人也会如此。

如果要给这个“周围人”画个范围，德拉科希望只给布雷斯一个人施咒

比如说，闭耳塞听

“这次真的不听？”

刚到春季的斯莱特林公共休息室因为处在地下室的位置，所以还是燃着壁炉，德拉科随意解了学院袍子，丢在了一边。

“你很闲——”德拉科揉了揉太阳穴，他可不知道布雷斯能这么聒噪，“是不是这次听了之后，下次可以不再来‘骚扰’我了——”他确定他刻意加重了语气，而他也确定布雷斯的脑子与高尔的完全不同。

’“这话很没劲的——德拉科”然而，从布雷斯顺势坐在了沙发的空地儿，翘起来的二郎腿来看，他高估了这位朋友，待会，德拉科决定给高尔道歉。“话说，你前几天晚归是和拉文劳克的那个女级长上床了吗？”

“莫名其妙”德拉科确定这次闲聊，到现在应该立刻结束，‘和姑娘上床？’这位姑娘难道是图书馆的那本《地中海神奇水生植物和它们的特性》里面的那些常年游弋在地中海里面的一个头两个大的古怪‘人鱼’。

要知道，他为了这次开学的水平测试，已经在图书馆突击了几个夜晚了，结果竟然变成了，和姑娘上床，这可真是，不过也对，毕竟，‘找个姑娘睡觉’这个可能，德拉科在心里揣摩了一下，存在的可能性不会是零，但是拉文劳克的那个女级长，只能说，外界实在是不了解他的喜好，德拉科决定用实际行动结束这场不切实际的谈话。

“等一下——难道不是拉文劳克的那个女级长？”布雷斯的脸上难得出现的不是戏谑而是实打实的困惑了，“他们说，你明明借的书是什么，如何在床上取悦你的女朋友……”

说实话，德拉科真的没打算再去听布雷斯那些不着调的嘟嘟囔囔，但是什么是‘借的书’什么是“取悦你的女朋友”

“你不知道？——”布雷斯紧接着从堆在沙发上的袍子里翻腾出来了看起来写满东西的纸，德拉科在心里祈祷，布雷斯的脑子还不需要把八卦写下来成天装在身上给自己朗读背诵。

“好吧——我需要知道什么，我和姑娘睡觉这件事情，我觉得无需讨论”

“其实，我也是这样觉得”布雷斯说着展开了那张纸，“不过，我觉得这个东西你还是看看比较好。”

“这是什么——”德拉科只扫了一眼，“什么鬼——布雷斯”

“他们说，他们说——”布雷斯努力让自己显得若无其事的回答了这个问题，“这是你的借书单记录。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 图书馆play的前兆

所以目前外面最流行的八卦内容是是，德拉科马尔福日日夜夜在图书馆的‘勤奋好学’

只是青春期的‘躁动’？？？

躁动真的是谈不上，但是烦躁倒是真的。

“德拉科，轻点翻身——”一旁的床铺的布雷斯裹着被子翻了个身 “知道你现在比较‘冲动’——”

好吧，这事显然没完——

当然没完，德拉科在今天迈进刚刚迈进图书馆之后，理所应该的感受到了比平时多了起码十倍的关注度。

德拉科认为如果自己没有出现幻觉，就连平斯夫人也在自己经过的时候，抬头看了自己一眼，他的手心攥着的那个羽毛笔快被他捏变形了。那张布雷斯给他的借书单他仍然放在他的袍子口袋里，像是一个发热的火源，火烧火燎的让他的喉咙干燥发痛。

不过更糟糕的是，他忽略了今天大约是全校的放课日，图书馆多了一倍的学生，所以德拉科努力让自己看起来不那么起眼的，赶紧随便找了个座位坐了下来，毕竟这个时候如果‘逃走’简直是火上浇油。

而且要知道，今天他不光是来复习的，他还有更重要的任务。

直至深夜，图书馆关门，德拉科再三确认了平斯夫人的猫也离开了之后，才从隐蔽的书架走了出来。

德拉科从袍子里抖索出来那份‘伪造’的借书单，这上面的签名的确是和自己的签名一模一样，他猜测应该是使用了伪造墨水。

德拉科不认为低年级的学生可以做出来这种伪造药剂，他又再三确认了上面的书名，虽然从四年级开始，霍格沃兹开设了特别的生理课程，但德拉科认为即使是为了考试复习，也不需要按照这个书单来复习，简直就好像——某个色情狂的恶作剧

其实对于图书馆的占地面积，德拉科并没有一个准确的认知，他又不能在这个时候在图书馆使用搜索咒语，只能一个一个书架摸索着，打算今晚在图书馆碰碰运气。

不过既然对方使用了伪造墨水，那么肯定不会在白天出现，德拉科又对照了一下书单的还书日期，每周二，周四。

恰好是自己没课的日子，这种巧合让德拉科不得不怀疑是不是自己身边的人，毕竟他们现在正处在六年级的这个青春期，大家都是有正常欲望的男孩儿，布雷斯其实说的没错，拉文克劳的女级长当然给了他‘那方面’的暗示，不过——

有欲望归有欲望，但他并不是可以随时随地发情的种马。

不过话说回来，他周围的男孩根本都对看书不感兴趣，用布雷斯的话说，看这些书本的知识有什么用，看一百遍这种书，恐怕你连摸着女孩儿胳膊的机会都没有。  
实践才是硬道理

这样想来想去，德拉科认为自己已经把能想到的全部可疑人员都排除了，只好希望今晚在图书馆的蹲点有所收获了。

图书馆这里可以听到提醒就寝的钟声，响了五声之后，整个图书馆，不，应该是整个校园都陷入了寂静。

远处禁林里人马悠长的呼告声在这样的夜晚显得格外的清晰，与此同时，清晰地还有——由远及近的脚步声

是那个人吗——德拉科立刻警觉地躲到了书架的后面，注视着传来脚步的方向。

距离太远，只能看到一个人影，看起来很纤细，脚步声也听起来很轻，不像是自己想象中的‘色情狂’。德拉科挪到了离书架比较近的死角，他看到了一个长发背影。

是个女的，怎么会是个女的。

“所以你这么晚还在图书馆就是在等那个‘色情狂’？”

“然后，你现在认为我就是你要抓的人？”

“你不必让我小点声——我来的时候用了屏蔽的咒语——你尽管可以朝我大吼大叫。”

好吧，德拉科当然知道面前的这个人不是自己要找的人，不过，此刻的气氛的确是有点尴尬，他手里捏着的那张书单在他还没有摸清楚状况的时候，被对方顺势抽了出来。

“让我看看——”

“话说回来，这些书，你这个年纪——借来看看也是正常的。”

对方这种漫不经心的语气，让德拉科十分地不爽，什么叫他这个年纪，他只不过比对方低了一个年级而已。

“我不需要看这些——”他硬邦邦地回了一句“如果没事——你可以走了。”

“这话显然由我来说更为合适——马尔福同学。”

“我当然有事——”德拉科伸手示意对方把借书单还给他“倒是你，格兰芬多的女级长，深更半夜溜进图书馆——”不过还没说完德拉科就听到了对方的笑声，很轻但是意外地悦耳。

“忘了和你说——六年级的小朋友，这可是级长特权。”

“呵，是你新编的霍格沃兹校规吗？”

“等你当上了级长，你也就知道了——”

“我不是级长，我不是也在这里吗——”

“所以，你已经在违反校规了——德拉科·马尔福。”

“你在威胁我——”虽然德拉科不认为自己会被对方威胁到，但是他听着对方的语气倒不像是在开玩笑。

“如果你是这么认为的，那么我可以告诉你。”德拉科没想到眼前的女生，说着说着竟然倾身向前。“这也是级长特权哦——”

梅林，德拉科感觉自己的听觉系统感受到了盲音，在对方探身的一瞬间，他嗅到了一抹馨香，这并不是可以用药剂成分调配出来的气味。

德拉科无法从已知的词汇中挑出来合适的形容词来描绘，这在一瞬间感知到的味道，让他感到了眩晕以及——

他们之间的距离变得危险了起来，因为德拉科认为自己只要一低头，很有可能会看到对方随着呼吸起伏的胸脯。

对，灼热

他感到了眩晕以及灼热。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 爽就完事咯

对于刚刚还在腹诽自己‘经验’丰富的德拉科来说，显然意料不到今晚会在图书馆额外扩展了自己的‘经验’范围。

他的视线并不模糊，甚至意识都是清晰的，因此，德拉科能感受到自己的双手抚触的皮肤是有多么的柔嫩细腻，这几乎让他回忆起小时候第一次在花园里触摸到玫瑰花苞时的惊艳。他惊异于此刻指腹间触感的温热带来的触感，德拉科当然知道，他的双手正在抚摸面前的这位少女的胸部。

这并不是迷情剂可以达到的效果，也不是一种让人可以让人瘫软的咒语，因为，德拉科可以知道自己的双手在触到那对儿柔软胸脯的一瞬间，大脑里面的神经传达而来的指令是  
揉捏，用力的揉捏。

在这一刻他想起了

小时候花园里的那朵玫瑰结成的花苞的后来

他只是用了一点点的力气，那朵尚未开放的花苞就垂落在了自己的手心，紧接着他做了什么，感到惋惜吗？

他只是用手一点点揉捻着它，直到它在自己的手指间变得细碎，德拉科记得后来的好几天里，他的手指上总是还残留着那种味道。

原来玫瑰的气味并不因为带刺而显得冷冽，恰恰相反，这种带着清纯的蛊惑气味一直消散不去。

直到今夜。

以他在以往在学校里听闻过的一些消息，他对于格兰芬多的女级长大概是有一定的刻板印象的。

或者说，他一直对于除了斯莱特林以外的所有学院的学生都带有偏见，当然，斯莱特林里面的蠢姑娘也比比皆是。

只不过，刻板印象在目前看来也是件阴差阳错的好事，这种前所未有的反差感，让他体会到了前所未有的刺激，各种意义上的刺激。

尽管德拉科认为这是荒谬的，甚至在心里考虑了几百次目前身处某种梦境的可能性。

但当对方的双唇贴过来的瞬间，他即刻便接受了，含吮着对方的下唇，耐心的描摹着每一寸相贴的肌肤。

他不认为自己是来之不拒的‘种马’，德拉科在努力克制着想要深入的冲动。

“你筹划了多久——”这个吻没有持续的太久，虽然放弃了嘴唇的嬉戏追逐，但箍在对方腰上的手并没有放松。德拉科直视着对方的眼睛，月光映衬着她的脸庞，脖颈，还有已经松垮挂在身上的衣物，今晚的月光清亮的让德拉科可以看清女孩儿胸前被自己揉捏出来的红痕，还有在空气中颤抖却早已充血挺立的乳果。

“筹划？”要命，德拉科差点认为自己要被面前女孩的那双棕色瞳孔里闪过的惊讶骗过去了，瞧瞧她今晚都穿了些什么，还有发丝里面飘过的馨香。

这种香气——是这种香气

“你认为我在等你？”她轻描淡写地说话的时候，却又用手捻起来了长发，有意无意的扫过德拉科的裸露的锁骨。“可是——”她用手指再次一点点的向上，在德拉科的还在轻颤的喉结来回抚摸，“明明是你等到了我。”

德拉科认为自己在此刻不应该在‘到底是谁等谁’这种套娃游戏里面争辩，他的好胜心已经转移到了更重要的地方，比如说——

下面

不得不说，他的衬裤裁缝并没有考虑到他已经是一个合格的男人了，所以，德拉科不得不尽可能的收紧腹部以及轻声呼吸，似乎这样就可以掩盖他的‘尴尬’。可惜，在深夜的图书馆里，呼吸都是多余的噪音。

“很紧张？”现在的局面是反客为主，她毫不留情地对着德拉科的耳边呵气，“没遇到过？”

德拉科在她直视的目光里，丝毫看不到一丝羞怯，这种直接如同窗外的月光不容分说就闯了进来，一时间，德拉科的一只手用力的捏紧了才让自己不别过头去。

不过，说实话，从某些传统甚至带有偏见的观念来看，面前的这个姑娘并没有什么摄人心魂的样貌，至于身材，德拉科还放在对方腰线上的手，几乎也可以得出‘尚可’的评价，只不过在德拉科‘丰富’的两性经验当中，的确是从未遇到过今天的这种情况，如果是恶作剧，那么赌注是什么？他不允许自己成为可笑的赌注，德拉科·马尔福只能赢，不管在什么方面。

“现在喊停还来得及——”这是他最后的通牒，德拉科努力让自己的声音摆脱那种即将沉沦在欲望里的沙哑，这是他严肃的警告。

可是，潜意识里的那个自己却在不断地暗示自己，抓紧，抓紧她。

就在他为自己矛盾愣神的瞬间，对方却替他做出了选择，她的手背到了身后，挑逗着德拉科圈在自己腰线上手指。她一边按着德拉科的手，让自己向他的方向靠近，一边仍旧直视着他的眼睛。  
直到他们严丝合缝的贴在了一起

所以这就是她的答案。

刚刚入春的夜晚，还带有凉意，德拉科倒是丝毫感受不到这些，大约是因为他体温就比常人低一些，再者，他今晚找到了取暖的好去处。

他无法忘记性器刚刚埋进对方身体时，甬道里迎接自己的那股热流，让他的每个毛孔都感到了酣畅淋漓的战栗。

抽插的每一秒他都在告诫自己，不能提前射精，只是身下体内的紧致，像是在与他的性器争夺一场战斗的主动权，他越是用力，内里就越是不肯给让他轻松进入的机会。

从体力来说，德拉科有绝对的优势，但他不能忽略除了绞紧的穴道，还有来自后背的毫不留情的手指划痕。这让德拉科除了痛还滋生了前所未有的征服欲与好胜心。

他搂着她的腰，让她坐在了他的腿上，这种姿势让德拉科的性器更进一步的探索了对方的身体，还带来了更加缠绵的呻吟，德拉科的脸贴着少女的乳房上，能听到对方逐渐急促的呼吸和清晰的心跳。  
这给他带来了一丝丝成就感。

只不过，他们之间的身体的契合让德拉科认识到，格兰芬多的女级长有着不输于她的丰富经验。

在得出了这种认知之后，德拉科心中竟然生出了一些闷气，梅林，他当然不会表现出来，只能把它转化为每一次用力的身体的冲撞还有——不断地舔吮着那对白皙的乳果。

渐渐地，不知道是他的汗水还是她的泪水从他的后背滑了下去，还有德拉科感到本在自己后背肆意乱抓的双手的力度越来越弱，此刻只是无力地搭在的肩头。

她认输了吗——

德拉科小心翼翼地放慢了速度，正打算偏过头打算看看那双眼睛。

而趴在自己肩膀的姑娘却正好看了过来，虽然她的眼角还在渗着泪水，头发丝乱的到处都是，德拉科仍然看到了那双眸子里面的并没有胆怯。

“我还没有喊停呢——”她咬着德拉科的耳朵说着。

这次直到结束，德拉科都没有留情，即使她在此后不断地小声惊呼，尖叫，甚至警告。德拉科都没有放慢一丝一毫。射精的时候，他也有样学样地在她的耳边说了一句

“只有我——才能喊停”

不过，德拉科的挑衅并没有得到如期的回应，只是在几天后，布雷斯在德拉科的书桌前意外地看到了一本书

“德拉科，不会吧——”

德拉科直接忽略了他的大惊小怪，从他手里拿了过来那本名为《挑逗吧，如何让你的女朋友爽个够》的书，然后倚在公共寝室的沙发上看了起来。

德拉科认为布雷斯才不会懂什么是‘学无止境’

不过

春天不是读书天

德拉科可以作证。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 马老师在“棒”这方面拿捏得死死地  
> 夸就完事了


End file.
